Surprise!
by Rain that fell from the sky
Summary: Kyo and Tohru now 23 years old have a surprise for everyone a kid, she looks like Kyo her name is Kyoko, they leave her with Shishou to go on their second honey moon!what will happen when kyoko meets the Sohma's? Dont own FB : -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

-Takes place after the curse is broken…

Kyo and Tohru are now 23 years old and have a bug surprise for everyone!

* * *

No one had seen Kyo and Tohru in five years, they had moved to the other end of Japan because of Kyo's work. Yes, they have talked on the phone to each other on the phone; they just NEVER had the time to see one another over the years…

It was the Beginning of summer

Shishou was just getting ready to pay a visit to the Sohma's main residence; they were currently holding a family reunion, sadly enough even Shishou hadn't seen Kyo in the past 5 years. He had been hoping to see Kyo and Tohru there, Tohru would at least want to go bringing Kyo along but they had declined the offer…

**_Knock Knock_**

"Hmm? Who would that be?" Shishou said to himself as he put on his last bit of clothing and opened his door…

"Kyo! Tohru!" Shishou said as he walked closer to give them a hug. Kyo looked exactly the same as he did when he was in High school just a bit older. He wore an orange T-shirt and a bag thrown over his shoulder and some jeans on. Tohru had a bun and some bangs coming from both sides of her head. She was wearing light sweater and jeans as well.

Shishou stopped midway when he noticed a child in Tohru's arms. It looked exactly like Kyo did when he was young. Same face, same hair color and length, even wore the same type of clothing!

Shishou was still for a moment but then pointed at the child than looked to Kyo, he just gave him a reassuring smile, he then looked to Tohru, who just blushed so hard that you couldn't compare her to an apple.

At that moment though he knew one thing…he had a grandchild!

In one swift movement he grabbed the child from Tohru's arms so fast he startled the poor thing, but he reassured it he would do nothing bad to it as he held it so close to his heart you'd swear the child could here every beat.

Tohru astounded by his movement just looked up to Kyo and giggled

With the child still in his arms he invited them in, Kyo took the bag off his shoulders and they all sat on the sofa. Shishou was across from them with the child

"…so what is her name?" Shishou finally said

"It's Kyoko" the child said while climbing off Shishou's lap to go onto Tohru's.

"Yeah, we named her after Tohru's mom" Kyo said than kissing Tohru's cheek which only made her blush all over again.

"NO!" Kyoko yelled while shoving Kyo away from Tohru's face and giggling. Shishou was astonished by this; well not really you wouldn't be surprised to see a child act protectively toward a mother like Tohru and show the outmost love.

Shishou than found himself smiling to the two who were fighting for Tohru's attention, he was happy for the three especially Kyo for finally creating a family of his own. Kyo had a mother who had commited suicide and a father who loathed him, but was still able to create the perfect family. He couldn't help but feel warm inside while watching this seen.

Kyoko finally giving in had noticed Shishou staring at them,"Fine dad! But just this once!" she said while jumping off the sofa to walk toward Shishou. "You're my Grandpa if I'm correct right?" she said bluntly

"Why yes I am Kyoko, your mighty bright aren't you? How old are you?"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!"

He laughed "No I'm not it's just that most children wouldn't comprehend this situation" she also had Kyo's personality there

"! Oh…I'm sorry I bursted like that momma says that I'm like papa "she blushed and bowed in apology "SORRY! Oh and I'm 5 years old" she said in a low voice. Well there you go she had a mixture of Tohru and Kyo's personality.

Shishou couldn't help but laugh out loud! The child was a look alike of Kyo and here she is apologing in Kyo's face and blushing too!

He didn't stop laughing until he noticed he had the full attention of the three. Than it was silent

"Ah hm! So what has brought you guys here? Instead of paying a kind visit to me" Shishou said trying to break the awkward silence

"Oh right!" Tohru said and looked to Kyo Pulling on his shirt. Kyoko span around so fast that you'd think she'd get a whiplash and ran back to Tohru climbing onto her lap and hugged her really hard.

"Yeah we need a favor from your Shishou" Kyo said

"Oh yes? Go ahead I'd gladly oblige"

"We need you to look after Kyoko for the summer"

* * *

**Its my first fanfiction ive put up so be kind if u can!**

**i appreaciate reviews that help my grammar**

**tell me if u like it and if i should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: what?**

"Wait…what?"

"We understand if you can't watch after her. We'll just have to bring her along with us" said Tohru in a devastated tone to how blunt Kyo had been.

"What? Tohru it's supposed to be just the two of us!" said Kyo

"I love you too dad" said Kyoko in what would be made out to be a heart broken tone

"You know I meant nothing bad about it Kyoko!"Kyo said while grabbing Kyoko from Tohru and throwing her in the air "Now say you're sorry for trying to make me feel bad! Or I won't stop!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry papa!" Kyoko yelled than she laughed when she got Kyo in the face when he was putting her down

"WHY YOU-!" Kyo yelled. You'd think he was going switch to his angry face as he did when he was in HS but he didn't he carried the same expression to his daughter as if Tohru would have hit him. He just had her dangling there by both her arms staring at her but then grinned.

"AAAh! Kyoko you know you mustn't hit your Father! That's bad!" Tohru said as she jumped off the sofa to stand next to Kyo, to grab the child from him. Kyoko was dumfounded the one most thing she hated was to get her Mother mad at her!

"I'm sorry mamma!" Kyoko cried but put her attention back to her Father "I'm sorry papa…"she said rubbing her hand against the place she had hit which was his cheek and kissed it.

'_You know you did that on purpose dad!'_ She thought and Kyo knew what she was thinking and beamed at his win and put her down

"That's a good girl Kyoko you learn fast…" Tohru said with the kindest voice you could give and held her close to her heart. They had totally forgotten about Shishou…

"Hello? About Keeping Kyoko for the summer!" Shihou said after watching the show he felt a little dejected

"Oh yes! Sorry Shishou…" Tohru said. She was embarrassed.

"It's quite alright. And of course I'd be willing to watch over Kyoko but may I ask why?"

"Tohru and I are going on our second honey moon for the whole summer!"Kyo let out

"The whole summer? Well alright then. When will I be taking her?"

"Right now to be exact!' Kyo said rising to his feet after looking at his watch.

Kyo picked Kyoko up and gave her to Shishou and gave him the bag he was holding earlier as well

"We have a plane to catch right now!" Kyo said and gave Kyoko a goodbye kiss followed by Tohru.

They both rushed out the door and Shishou followed them out with Kyoko.

"You be a good girl for Shishou ok?" Tohru said in tears and hugged her goodbye. They both got in the car and began to drive off.

"DADDY! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MAMA!"Kyoko yelled after, Kyo just waved back and then they were gone…

When Shishou realized what time it was he himself was late. Late for the Sohma family reunion!

"Hey…Kyoko"

"ya?"

"Would you like to visit the Sohma house with me?"

* * *

**yea i decided to continue without your says because i am in the MOOD!**

**sorry its short but im also working on a research project right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone that used to in the Zodiac is present in the room but other members of the Sohma family have now left. The used to Zodiac members and THEIR partners are staying at the main residence so far. They don't mind since they are no longer bound.**

"Um…Akito?"

"Yes?"

"Are um…Tohru and Kyo coming?"

"No sorry Kisa but I couldn't persuade them…"

"No worries Kisa! I know you miss Tohru but I'm sure she misses you all the best" Shigure added bringing Kisa closer to hug…

"STOP IT!" Hiro and Akito yelled simultaneously pulling Kisa and Shigure apart.

"The fool never changes does he, Kureno?" Arisa said to Kurenso in disgust

"Hmm? Well everyone's different from one another Arisa" Kureno replied back giving off a warm smile

**(Yes Arisa is here! She married Koreno so she is now a SOHMA! )**

"…"

"That may be true but it doesn't change the fact he still goes after High School girls" Yuki said as he walks along with Machi following behind him

**(YES MACHI AS WELL! Kisa and Hiro would be in HS right?)**

"Yuki my pet don't be a sour puss! Shigure is still a wonderful man!" Ayase says while he comes near Yuki with Mine

"Shigure is no wonderful man and I can tell you that" Hatori says as he wonks Ayase on the head with rolled up pieces of paper causing him to wince, Mine gigles at this

Ayase just smiles in defeat and grabs hold of Mine's had "Let's go to Shigure now shall we?" Ayase says and walks to where Shigure and Akito are sitting.

As this happens, Hatsuharu comes up to sit next to Yuki "what are talking about now?"

"Just how perverted shigure is" as Yuki said this haru took Yuki's hand and stared intently into Yuki's eyes. Of course Haru got Death stares from Machi and Isuzu (rin)

"Are you still doing this?" Yuki said "You have Rin now so stop this!" '

_I can't help but think Haru will get me killed by Rin one day_ 'Yuki tought

"Hatsuharu stop this!" Rin said as she stomped toward Haru and dragging him to the other side of the room

"Rin! Don't kill haru" yelled Kagura as she ran after them.

"Would she actually kill Haru?" Ritsu said in a shaky voice

"I doubt she will" said Momiji as he plopped down next to Ritsu "He does it all the time so what could make her change now" he added

"But you never know what if she gets tired of it…" Ritsu says as if he's about to cry

"Nah she won't look! They're already making up with each other "Momiji points at Haru who now is apologizing to Rin and at that moment Rin gives in and forgives his wrong doing.

"BUT DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" she lets out as they hug, but of course we know he will do it again…

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Akito-sama, Shishou has finally arrived"

"Finally! Let him in!" '_Where has he been? He's late'_ She thought

"Yes, of course!"

"Akito sorry for my delay but I was payed a visit by Kyo and Tohru" Shishou said with a bright smile

"Really! Are they here with you?"

"Sadly no…but someone else is…"

"Who?"

"Their Daughter…Kyoko Sohma…"

As she peered her head threw to see everyone, all the old Zodiac members began to cry…


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews are getting me scared now...i dont want to let you guys down...**

**Yah its a short chapter again...they just keep getting shorter...Well summer vacation is two weeks away! i will try my best to make my chapters longer!**

**Your reviews keep me going! I just hope that i stay in my writing mode for a bit longer! even if its one review...it will keep me going...aint that cool?**

* * *

"!.. What's going on!" Kyoko said as she seen them crying. Come on how'd you react if you walk in a room and everyone started to cry…

"What the Hell?" Arisa yelled as she looked around, she stood up quickly

"Whats wrong with you guys!" she was freaked out and so was Machi at the same time

Kyoko ran into the room and looked very frantic she did not know what to do…

"It it can't be…!" Kureno said and then he suddenly grabbed Arisa and hugged her…

POOF!

"Kureno!" Arisa yelled as she noticed what has happened! There he was on the ground looking up at Arisa…as a Bird!

"Impossible!" everyone yelled the girls lunged at Shishou and the boys Lunged at Arisa and Machi pushing them all down!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Now the room was filled with animals! Not any type of animals but the 12 animals from the Chinese Zodiac!

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Arisa as she rubbed her head "Hey Machi you ok?" she said before realizing they had animals all over them…

There was a rat, a cow, a rabbit, a seahorse** (Someone HURRY! Hatori needs water!),** a snake, a ram, a monkey, and a dog! Kureno flew to Arisa Shoulder after they jumped her…a tiger, a horse and a boar were next to Shishou

As Shishou got up he quickly looked fo Kyoko but she was gone…

"AKITO! Have you seen Kyoko!" he yelled as he quickly picked himself up, but she didn't hear him she was too shocked to hear anything at the moment…Shigure walked up to her and he sat next to her…"Well this just sucks" the dog said. Akito soon came back to her senses and hugged the black dog crying…

"Over here!" a tiny voice said as Kyoko walked in the room with a bowl of water, she quickly found Hatori and put him in…

With a sigh of relief escaping him "How'd you know Hatori needed water Kyoko?"

"The cute bunny said so!" she yelled picking up a rabbit and holding him in a bad position…He squirmed out of her grasp and…

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Before Kyoko could see anything she shouldn't see he grabbed her a shielded her eyes

As Shishou held her, she could see nothing, all she saw was black **(He was holding her rather tight and close), **she heard three women scream…'_what's going on'_ she thought and held her grandpa tight sqeezing her eyes tightly closed…so that this day can quickly…sadly this is only the beginning for her….because now She is the NEW GOD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoko's POV**

_I don't get whats happening….why did grandpa grab me all of a sudden? why'd those women scream did something happen? Why'd everyone turn into animals? Not that I hate it….but it's too weird! I wanna be with mama!_

_And all I heard after that was_ "KYAAAA! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" _and I fell asleep…_

5 minutes later…

Everyone was dressed and chatting nervously to one another…well mostly Ritsu was nervous but everyone was just upset at this occurrence…

**Regular POV**

"Kyoko…you can open your eyes now" Shishou said but realized that she had fallen asleep and continued to hold her and walked out to place her in a room and allow her to sleep…as he walked back into the room…

Everyone was relaxed surprisingly, and explaining the situation to Arisa and Machi, telling them the whole story, Arisa stayed with Koreno thinking nothing much of it as she obsorbed it all in she joked "I always wanted to have a bird for a pet, and nudged Koreno in the head. Machi was a bit startled by this but thought nothing else otherwise she will be with Yuki even if he did transform into a rat.

"Where'd you go Shishou? Akito asked at his return

"I put Kyoko to sleep in a free room"

"You mean the young girl who grabbed me?" Momiji asked

"Yes"

"HEY! That kid looked exactly like Kyon!" Arisa yelled back laughing remembering the child when she was in the room for that moment

But then Arisa realized what she just said and looked back at Shishou with a shocked face hoping it wasn't true…Shishou just smiled back

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled out, she was truly frightening…

Kureno felt her trying to run out pulling her down bet transforming at the same moment…

"OWW! KURENO!" She yelled she was going to hit him back until she noticed him as a bird…she sighed ad picked herself back up and sat back down…

"What has happened?" Yuki asked in curiosity at Arisa's sudden outbreak…you don't want to be near her when she's angry but what had happened to make her so angry by a mention of a child?

"You know that child Shishou brought in?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, it seems everyone was attracted to this

"Well that child is Kyo and Tohru's child!i mean he touched my Sweet Tohru! The nerve he has!IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

Everyone gasped

"Wait!" akito yelled

Everyone gave her their full attention

"That child is Kyo's Daughter…maybe…."she thought for a moment "When was she born?"

"I was born on January first if you must know"

Kyoko said as she came back into the room rubbing her eyes

"Well if that's the case it may be that since the cat was punished previously its now its turn to be rewarded"

Everyone stood silent

"And since Kyo was already the cat it is his Daughter that will be your new God"

"How can that be possible?" Yuki asked

"Well that's the only thing you guys can lie back on"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked starting to get irritated

Everyone looked to one another assuring each other if they should tell her…tey hesitated at first but they agreed

They explained the Whole thing to her. Afterwards she just looked to each one of their faces…Yuki's, Haru's, Kisa's, Momiji's, Hotori's, Ayame's, Rin's, Hiro's,Ritsu's, Kureno's, Shigure's, and Kagura's…

"Well don't worry guys! I don't care if you go on with your lives! You guys just have to be careful and not be found out!" she laughed out "you guys are just lucky my parents raised me right!"

They let out a sigh of relief…at least she had Tohru as her mother, it settled over Kyo's poor qualities to be a parent…

**It did not change the fact though that they were ALL gonna go after Kyo for touching their Sweet Tohru…**


	6. Yuki

**Im like ditching school work right now for YOU. U know who u r…**

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello...I'll be right over…"

"what's the matter Grandpa?"

"I must leave for a while….cannot tell Kyo and Tohru this?" Shishou said kissing her on her forehead, he was supposed to watch her and here he is needing to leave her here at the Sohma house….

"ALRIGHT! BUT YOU MUST BY ME SWEETS FOR THIS!" She smiled back at him hugging him goodbye.

"Ok…" _She is so much like kyo _"Tell them I have to leave" and he was gone.

Kyoko didn't like the feeling of being lonely…like Tohru so she goes up to Yuki to strike up conversation! Machi had left to their home to rest from all that's happened and plus she had a meeting with her mother…Yikes

"Yuki!" she yelled as she pounced onto him! **(The GOD does not have them change when she touches them right? Whatever in this story they don't!)**

"What is it?" _oh crap…I used the tone id use on Kyo regularly… _"Oh I'm sorry…it's just that you…look like Kyo…"

She stared at him blankly at first "it's all good YUN-YUN!" And showed a great wide grin. She remembered over hearing her dad mentioning Yuki not liking the nickname YUN-YUN and was going to use it against him!

" ! " _Where'd she hear that from! I thought I was rid of that ridiculous name…_

She climbed onto his lap ignoring his surprise.

"Would….would you like to see the garden?" Yuki asked

Her face beamed "REALLY! Are there any strawberries? I love strawberries!"

He was taken aback…of course she had Kyo's looks and attitude but she was RAISED by Tohru!

"Yes I grew them here when the curse…" Yuki made himself become sad, he grew them when the curse was broken but here he is with the curse back…

Kyoko knew this…"Hey! Don't feel too bad! You make me feel like if I wasn't born then this curse wouldn't have happened!" ….Now she made herself feel bad what if she wasn't born would this curse never have happened? Would they have to live this all over again?

"Now don't go an do that to yourself Kyoko" Yuki replied "You are a sweet girl and if not having the curse again meant you not being born I wouldn't want it"

"You mean…you'd still get the curse…for me to be born?"

"Of course" Yuki may not have said this to Akito back then but he is for sure now.

The sudden force knocked Yuki down and it was Kyoko, she was hugging him._ Is she crying?_

"If you think I'm crying your wrong! Got it!" she yelled into his shirt. "Let's go see the Garden now…"

He sighed "Alright Alright" he stood up and held her as he walked toward the Garden

_She was crying_…he thought as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes…

He showed her the Garden and they ate some strawberries together, _she really liked strawberries…like Tohru_

As they returned Shishou was back, and she ran to go greet him.

"Where did you two go?" Akito asked

"After she stopped crying?"

Kyoko heard this and hit Yuki on the back of his head knocking him down….once again

"I WAS NOT CRYING! I TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Just because you say you didn't doesn't mean it's true" he said teasing

"You were crying how come?" Akito asked

"I WAS NOT CRYING!"

She grabbed a book that Shigure was reading and aimed it for Yuki's head

He dodged it causing it to hit Ayame in the face and knocking him down!

"oww!"

"Ayame are you ok!"

"aaah! My face!"

Kyoko stiffened and ran to Ayame to apologize but not before giving Yuki a dead LEG!

…_.she is truly lucky…_ Yuki thought

And walked to apologize to Ayame since he had initialized the incident with Kyoko.


	7. Hatsuharu

**Im thinking of adding a tragedy to this. No deaths don't worry but something that brings complete heartbreak when you read it but it would be at the end when I finish.**

**HINT: involves Hatori…now you think of possible scenarios and tell me about it if you please! I wonder how close you guys get to MY ending.**

* * *

After she apologized she started to mess with Yuki…"Hey girlie why can't you leave my love alone?"

Haru said as he picked Kyoko up off Yuki. Rin at this moment stormed out and Yuki fearing something bad chased after her

"My name is Kyoko! Learn it!"

"Hmm?" Haru said as he kneeled down to her level, looking her straight in the eyes

"WO! What's with your hair?Is that your true color?" she said taking a step back but putting her hand up to touch his black and white hair

"Are you making fun of my hair? I believe you're in no position for that with your orange hair" he said as he picked her up so that he was holding her in his arms

"YAAHAHAHA! True Haru, Carrot top is her Dad!" Arisa yelled

"SHUT UP YOU YANKEE!" Haru almost dropped her as she moved suddenly to glare at Arisa

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" At this particular moment Koreno thought it was a good idea to go out for lunch now dragging Arisa with him at the moment she hugged him

POOF!

"I have a feeling you'll be using this for yourself pleasure…" Kureno said as he looked down

"You know me well" she grinned picking him up and his clothes and began to walk out of the room.

"You're lucky your Tohru's Kid and I love her to death" Arisa said and flicked Kyoko on the nose causing her to flinch in Haru's arms. "You love my mama?" Kyoko said to her before she walked out squirming in Haru's arms to look at her.

"Of course!" she said before coming back into the room and stood before her. "I like you Kid you remind me of Kyoko" she said and rustled

"Im sorry that I blew up at you!" Kyoko cried back before she left

Kyoko loved this. She loved Arisa even if she just met her. She loved her Grandma even if she didn't get to meet her. She loved anybody who'd be there for her mama ….she was very pleased…

"You know it's very easy to read you, you know that?" Haru said after standing with her for a couple of minutes looking at her expressions

"You just like to cause trouble don't you?" he just stared at her, she got irritated and Kneed him in the face before she jumped off him.

He winced and grabbed his nose, it was alright she didn't do it hard to even make it bleed

Hatori than sighed and walked over to check up on him.

"You know if you were the REAL kyo he would have turned BLACK" Hatori said after checking him

"Black? What do you mean?"

"you can say it's like a split personality, he can be calm and mellow as he is now even though you hit him in the face, or he would have went crazy and itching for a fight and causing fights even worse than he did before" Hatori said and went back to his seat.

"Why didn't you?" Kyoko said feeling kinda bad for hitting him

"Because you're a Kid" he said "How can I even do that?"

…."Im sorry I got you in the face…." She apologized pulling on her shirt and looking down

"That's perfectly fine…why'd you have to apologize…." He sighed and she looked up at him

"What do you mean?" she was confused

"I was going to get you back but how can I do that now since you've apologized?" and smiled down at her

She just looked at him. Kinda bewildered

"I have to go and find Rin now." He said

That Jerk! She glared at him but giggled

He looked back at her 'What_ is there to laugh about?'_

"You know Yuki ran after Rin. And she could have killed him by now because of you!"

His face went white and you could have sworn before he ran out that he said "OH SHIT!"

* * *

**But we all know that Yuki will be fine ;p **


	8. Kisa

**Yah…PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said at least one but I want to know what you ALL think if you don't mind! Oh and can you guys tell I tried to make this one longer?**

**Tragedy which included Hatori: it has something to do with his power **

* * *

Kyoko was bored now and she didn't like it because it reminded her of that lonely feeling but that didn't last long either because she had forgotten…to go before they left

And she had to go very bad!

She looked and saw a girl talking to a boy around the same age and ran onto her back , starting her greatly

Kyoko said very close to her ear "I…need to go to…the bathroom"

Her eyes widened "Hiro I need to do something with her….do you mind?"

Hiro looked to Kyoko smiling, it would have gotten her mad but she had to go!

"Go ahead…have a nice trip" he smiled again waving Kyoko good bye as they left to the bathroom.

"Here we are" Kisa said as she opened the bathroom door

Kyoko rushed in and closed the door…

20 Minutes pass by and you here the toilet flush and the sink go one then off 20 seconds later

Kisa was sitting on the ground next to the bathroom and her head zoomed up when Kyoko opened the door

"I'm sorry…but I just get nervous and can't go when I know when someone's waiting…"

Kisa smiled "That's just how onee-san was…"

"Onee-san?"

Kisa laughed shyly "Your mother, Tohru"

Kyoko beamed she loved it when she was compared to her mother she went toward Kisa and raised her hands up most likely saying 'pick me up' and Kisa did

"I want a Tour of the Sohma house. But if that's ok with you if you can't I guess I'll find someone else."

_Hiro's still probably waiting but…_ "It's no problem Kyoko" she said hesitating at first

Kyoko hugged her "Thank you! I will repay you somehow!" she jumped down and grabbed onto Kisa's hand on her right side.

"You don't have to I want to show you around" she had now totally forgot about Hiro for the Cute child standing before her.

Kyoko smiled back at her and hugged her again before pulling her to go to the front gate "Ok! If we're going to do this we have to start from the beginning!" and so they did Kyoko wanted to see the garden again and they did.

Kyoko was playing with Kisa lovingly and vice versa with Kisa to Kyoko, in one short moment the yhad grown so attached to eachother, Kyoko took some strawberries from Yuki's garden and put some in her pocket.

On their their tour of the house they seen Haru trying to apologize to Rin and pleading that she out him down and not throw him in the pound. Kyoko busted out laughing Rin noticed and looked to Kyoko with Haru in her hands. "THROW HIM!" Kyoko yelled "You know he won't learn his lessen otherwise!"Rin smiled knowing that the Kid was on her side and threw him making him literally swimming with the fishes!

Yuki was there too and helped Haru out, Haru spit water out and looked to Kyoko she smiled and ran making Kisa run after her.

Kisa lost track of Kyoko…this wasn't good…Kisa looked for her more desperate now…they were near that ROOM…and Kyoko being the new so called god may find out what it is. Kisa had no choice but ask for help she spotted Momiji first so she asked for his help and they went searching.

…Kyoko had finally stopped and tried to catch her breath still laughing…but she realized she was lost. She did not like this is was quiet and lonely her mood than changer to anxious but not the good kind of course, she looked for Kisa but she got her even more lost through the large Sohma house but when she turned the corner…her heart cringed at the sight of a room and couldn't handle the sight of it

Momiji fearing the worst now thinks she reached that place, and of course he was correct

Kyoko was thrashing the place all she could in that one small tiny body and crying piercing tears. For herself she did a lot of damage the strawberries she had taken was now smeared all over the walls as if…it were blood.

She saw Momiji and cried and ran to him. She tried to speak but nothing came out when she moved her mouth. She pointed to the Cats room and looked to Momiji in his eyes and continued crying. Her eyes were not the ones she had earlier…

But her eyes when Momiji arrived were terrifying she had so much anger and hate…like how Akito would act and Kyo mixed together with a Mixture of her grandma's too.**(Terrifying combination isn't it?)**

Kisa arrived and seen the trashed room with all the others. Shishou ran to Kyoto and grabbed her trying to relax her they all tried

Akito ordered the room to be torn down that day

Kyoko drew her arms out to go with Kisa when Shishou had to go make a call…but she also wanted Momiji to stay with her since he was there in her time of need first and didn't let go of his sleeve as she fell asleep on Kisa's lap when they returned to the room.

* * *

**Oh and yah the cats room was never destroyed**

**SO? How was it? Please tell! I welcome any ideas! Did you guys notice the chapters starting with Yuki, Haru, and Kisa? They are going in order of the Zodiac! Next chapter will continue off with Momiji! Give ideas with her meeting with the other Zodiacs I have yet to mention! **

**Im not really content with this because Kisa wasnt really included in her chapter but i dont know how to add her to this, momiji's needed so i cant really take him out...**

**Its now summer! to bad i have summer school lol.**


	9. Momiji

**Ok peoples, here is chapter…9? MOMIJI'S INTRO. REVIEW! PLEASE! DON'T BE SILENT!**

**If u want more chapters than review, but lots of reviews may make it happen even faster!**

**Yah sorry it took a while. I can't dangle two stories at one time…I must put one on hold, but don't know which! Oh I know! At least 5 reviews for this chapter and I will update!**

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

I don't know what happened. I ran from Haru and came upon this…room. It gave me this bad feeling

It was a bad room. I know it. It made me cry…I wanted it gone!

That's when I went mad…this only happened to me three times, and they all included mama. Mama gets sad when this happens, it would be how

I seen the blonde haired man, Momiji, and then Grandpa picked me up away from the Bad room.

Grandpa I know was gonna call mama and papa now…I want Kisa, she grabbed me from grandpa when I held my hands to her, and I also wanted Momiji too, so I held onto his sleeve so he wouldn't go anywhere.

I want mama…

…Ky…..Kyo….

….

"Kyoko" I heard a voice call me, I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes before seeing Momiji holding me, it was the afternoon now.

"Your Mom wants to talk to you" he said as he made his way with me to Grandpa talking on the phone.

Momiji put me down and I walked to grandpa

"Here she is" Grandpa said as he handed me the phone, he went to stand next to Momiji then.

I held the phone to my ear with both hands.

"Mama?"

"Honey? Are you ok! Shishou told me what happened, baby!"

"Mom"

"I and papa will be there next thing tomorrow morning!"

What did mama say? She can't come back! This is her and papa time…so they called

"Mama! "

She stopped crying and yelling into the phone.

"Mama, I don't know what you're talking about?"

**Momiji's POV**

What? I looked to Shishou, he was as shocked as I was. She had acted strongly to the room, and she just forgot?

"Mama I'm fine…I don't think I hit my head…all I remember was running from Haru and I woke up here…..ok….papa?...no I'm fine….you don't need to come back…..yes I will call you if anything else goes bad…." She than looked to Shishou

"They want to talk to you again" she said as I was making my way out the room

**No one's POV**

Momiji was about to walk out of the room until Kyoko grabbed him from his sleeve.

"You have pretty hair" she said to him

"I have pretty hair?" he said, smiling down to her.

"YAH!" she said holding her arms up, to be picked up, he did.

"Your mixed right?" she said touching his hair.

"Yes, I am half German and Japanese" Momiji replied as he went to sit down in a chair putting her on his lap.

"Yah? Which parent of yours is which?"

"My mother is German, and my dad is Japanese" **(Ok I forgot which was which, please tell)**

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

'_Why is she so curious?' _He thought

"Yes I have one sister. She is younger than me."

"What's her name? Can I meet her! Does she have pretty hair like you?"

'_I shouldn't have told her…' _

"I'm sorry bit you can't…" _I can't even see her…_

"Hmm? That's too bad…"she questioned no further on his sister.

"You're in a suit, where do you work?" she asked as she noticed his clothes.

"I work in my Dad's company" Momiji replied as she felt the fabric.

She looked up at him, "Are you gonna get the company after him?"

"No..." His face fell and she noticed it

"What? Why not? And give me the whole story and no lies" she said as she waved her finger back and forth in his face.

He had tried to explain the story but halfway though it she started crying.

'_His momma didn't want him? I wouldn't stand it if momma didn't want me!' _she thought **(Even though we all know Tohru would never do that)**

He wanted to stop there but she asked him to continue when she settled herself down.

He was able to finish the story this time but she had a different reaction now…she was mad.

"How can that BASTARD do that to you!" she yelled **(referring to his dad) **and kicked down a chair.

Momiji jumped in his seat, she was scary when she was angry…

"AND THAT B-"before she could finish, Momiji covered her mouth.

"Can you please refrain from calling my parents names? And I don't think Tohru would like your potty mouth" he said and Kyoko flinched.

"But how could she!" she yelled, and started crying…again

.Momiji sighed…"Look here Kyoko, you know why, and it was for her to get better"

She pouted, "I hate her, No mom should act that way to her kid…and you weren't a monster…you were a cute rabbit…." She said quietly

"What?" he said as he seen her lips move and tipped his head.

"NOTHING! IM GONNA SEE WHAT HATORI'S DOING!" she yelled, and ran away from Momiji.

_Hatori?...wait._

"HATORI!"

* * *

**Apparently Hatori helped Kyoko, by erasing that bit of a painful memory. Who would have thought?**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Hatori

**...I GOT 2 Reviews for my last chapter...was it not entertaining? Well im going to put HATORI'S CH up now since i am incredibly bored! check my poll on my profile! i will no longer wait for the amount of reviews, but your say in which of my stories i whould update more often! for you guys it may be SURPRISE!**

**Have to wait till 6pm until Maple story comes back up...i tried playing WOW but it didnt work for me. Anime4Life :D**

* * *

Kyoko was looking for Hatori when she found him talking on the phone. He didnt seem mean, and it was his Job to erase Momiji's Mama's memory...How Momiji said it 'Will make her better' But Kyoko was still a bit upset about Momiji's Mama, No Mother should act that way to her child. Hatori seen Kyoko and she pushed her thoughts to the back of her head as she sheepishly walked toward him. "I will call you back" Hatori said as he put his phone away and nelt down to Kyoko's level. "What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" he asked her

"No...im fine" she said, she didnt want to admit she hated being lonely. Hatori looked to his watch, and was astounded on what time it is. "I believe its your Bedtime" he said aloud so everyone could here, and looking at the time, it was 9pm

Kyoko scowled at him as Shishou picked her up, "But GRANDPA! IM NOT TIRED!" she wined, causing Shishou to smile, he always wanted that to happen and she was doing it the instant she met him. She turned to Hatori he was no longer Kneeling and was ruffeling her hair. "You really do look like Kyo" he said, "Especially about her Bedtime" he added.

"Hatori this is all your fault" she faked sobbed, causing Ayame to intervine. "Ha-chan! Make her stop crying!" He cried **(Well i guess, there's another person for him to exagerate his emotions over!)** "She really isnt crying Ayame" Hatori replied back to his stupidity.

"Than why is she sobing!" Kyoko stopped faking it and started looking at Ayame questioningly, '_Are you serious?'_ she thought. "You should make it up to her Hatori!" this sparked Kyoko to play along.

"He's so mean AYAME! I just wanted to play with him!" She cried, growing her acting skills. "Hatori! Make it up to her!" Ayame turned to Kyoko, "What would you like to do?" he said to her as he patted her head, everyone was watching in wonder and Shishou standing there.

"Hmmm...I WANT to go to the beach! Tomorrow!" she yelled out. "Consider it done dear!" Ayame yelled and ushered everyone back to there rooms, Hatori sighed and looked to Kyoko.

"Well arent you the little actress?" he said causing Kyoko to grin widely. "Tomorrow were gonna have fun Hatori!" she said and giggled as Shishou went out with her.

Hatori sighed in place shaking his head, a smile coming onto his face and went off to his room.

**XxXxX The Next DayXxXxX**

"ITS THE BEACH! THE BEACH!" Kyoko yelled as she seen the sand and water pulling Hatori with her.

Hatori had an the regular boy swimshort's with no shirt on, **(O.O) **and Kyoko had a T-shirt and regular house short's on. She was splashing in the water. Everyone wa ssetting up and Kyoko Claimed Hatori for some reason. **(?)**

"HATORI! HATORI! Come in the water with me!" She yelled to him she was to her knee's deep in water. Gathering water in a bucket, for the reason why Hatori did not know. Until she threw the bucket of water at him causing him to get soaked. She was laughing really hard that she didnt notice Hatori come in and grab the bucket from her, gathering water of his own and now hovering over her with it in his hands.

Her eyes went wide, and Hatori smiled down at her, and dumped the water on her. Kyoko was now soaked from head to tow, shile she only was able to get him on his front, now drying because of the sun. He went and went to Ayame's Umbrella and laid down in when of his chairs underneath it.

He was now dozing off, for at least a good 30 minutes until he felt something falling on him. He opened his eyes to see Kyoko and Ayame dumping sand on him! They tried to run when Hatori got up but Ayame was follishly caught.

"NOOO! KYOKO SAVE YOUR SELF!" Ayame yelled as she made her way behind a small cliff, hearing him, peeking around the cliff to see Hatori throw him in the Ocean than wiping the sand off himself. She his behind the cliff before he could see her and she was frantically looking for a better hiding place. she spotted this little cave under neath the cliff and fitting herself in it, just in time too, Hatori was walking by, she saw his feet, and she remained quite. Afer a minute or two he wlaked away, she smiled to herslef and began to climb out, but...she couldnt, she was stuck.

She couldnt get out of the little cramed cave. _'Someone's gonna come find me' _she thought and sat there for only ten minutes until she started to cry. "Mama! Papa!" she cried but she knew they werent there. And started to cry more until she saw someone's feet and they nelt done to look into the tiny cave. It was Hatori.

"Now, why did you go in there, hmmm? your stuck?" He said as he looked to her. "IM SORRY HATORI! PLEASE GET ME OUT! IM SORRY!" She cried. Hatori sighed "Alright, Alright i will get you out but stop crying" he said as he put his hands in and easily pulled her out. She hugged him and didnt let go, and walked back to the others.

"OH! Hatori where'd you two run off two?" Ayame said as he got up from his fabulous sand castle.

"Well Kyoko here got stuck in the mini cave you got stuck in while we were her age." Hatori said as she patted he back and laughed lightly.

Kyoko looked up to Hatori than, "You were there all the time?" she said.

"Kyoko i had to have payback, and that is a pretty easy hiding spot"

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... how was it? please tell me!**

**i thought of this on the spot actually**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Ayame

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**I really did not know how to include Ayame, so i hope u like it. **

**Important! i have a poll up its up 2 u on which story i do more often!**

* * *

**Ayame's chapter. **

"Hatori, i want to spend some time with the young Kyo" Ayame said as he took Kyoko from Hatori's arms. Hatori just shrugged and rustled her hair before he went back down to rest on Ayame's chair.

"Just dont scare her" Hatori said before he closed his eyes.

"HMPF! Kyoko do you mind dressing up for me! Mine set up a dressing room for Kyoko!" Ayame asked but completely ignored her answer for on he wants to here, yes.

Mine set up a mini dressing room on the beach and Pushed Kyoko in. Ayame handed the dresses and some hair ties to Mine.

"Dont mind her Kyoko she is going to help you! remember to come out so that we can all see!" Ayame yelled as he pulled out a camera and was ready to take pictures.

**XxXxXxXx**

Every dress she tried on Ayame took a picture of her, but it was the last dress she was wearing that he was taking multiple pictures of her in it. she was in a pink frilly dress and her short hair put in multiple ponytails with pink hair ties.

Kyoko didnt mind being dressed up because her Mom liked to buy her cute clothing but this was a bit much. _'Does he actually like this?_' she thought, butwaves it off, she didnt want to judge people by their tastes. After Ayame took about 15 pictures in the frilly pink dress she was aloud to change back.

But something just wasnt right...by how Ayame and Mine dressed this didnt seem like their taste in fashion...the dresses before seemed alright it was just the pink frilly dress...

_'They've made frilly dressed before but not this FRILLY!' _everyone thought.

Kyoko was making a sand castle, until she saw Ayame and Mine talking about the oictures and gigling, she was hurt by this, were they making fun of her? Kyoko started to crawl toward them, ARMY STYLE! Until she could here them from a good space away

"She really looks like Kyo! Its like he was in them!" Ayame laughed "We can go to his old friends and show this picture to them!"

"Saying thats him?" Mine laughed, "Yes of course!" Ayame said as he handed her the pictures and hugged her.

POOF!

"Oh my, Ive seem to have forgotten" Ayame laughed as he made way to Mine's feet. Before he would climb up on his own **(Eww) **Kyoko grabbed him from the ground.

"I WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM!" She yelled

**Ayame's POV**

"Umm...Kyoko dear, i believe at my moment appearance that it would be...unwise"I said. oh my Im flapping around like a fish. I wrapped my self around her hand, but her reply to me was just a look at a a hole which seemed to be dugged into the ground. oh i remember those days...Hatori and Shigure were so funny

"Kyoko...what do you plan to do?" I asked as i looked up to her once again, but she shook her head, and pointed at a hole Momiji was digging.

She walked up to him, oh! this hole was way depper than hers, and more wide as well!

"Momiji! can i use your hole for Ayame!" She asked and whispered in his ear, he laughed.

"I will help you" He said, as he started to fill it up with water, it was making my quite dizzy, watching him go back and forth. Than it sparked Hatori's interest! He woke up from his nap on my comfy chair i set up especialy for him! HOHOHO. They all gave me a weird looks...

"HA-CHAN! what brings you to this side of the beach!" I asked as i tried to slide off Kyoko's arm, but she wouldnt let me.

"What are you doing Kyoko?" he asked and bent down and she whispered into his ear. Why must I not be included in this secret!

He looked to me and smiled back to Kyoko "But he may be able to get out, i will go get something so wait on putting him in" He said before smiling at me and walking off.

OH NO! THEY ARE GOING TO THROW ME IN IT!

NO! NO! WRIGGLE FOR DEAR LIFE YOU SNAKE!

"WAAAAH! stop moving!" she yelled, but I was not going to let her throw me in there.

Just a little more!

"WAAAH! MOMIJI HE- "Kyoko yelled and pointed to Ayame

Yes! i got away!

**No one's POV**

Ayame slithered amongst the sand as fast a snake could.

Hatori came back and slammed his foot onto Ayame's tip of his tail.

"OOOOOW!"

"You wouldnt want to upset dear Kyoko now do you?" Hatori said as he picked ayame up and threw him in the sandy murky water hole.

"Hatori, where is the thing you were gonna get?" Kyoko asked as she went up to Hatori and hugged his legs. Hatori smiled "Sadly i was unable to find one" he sighed, "Well at least you got to see him swim"

"Hmm? yah i guess thats ok" she said as she went to Ayame swimming around in the water.

"Please let me out its really-"

POOF!

Momiji grabbed Kyoko to see anything further and started to walk away with her, Kyoko giggling.

"Ayame can you please refrain from being nude near children?" Hatori asked as he walked away.

Ayame gasped as he looked at his body covered in sandy water. "MINE! PLEASE BRING ME SOME CLOSE AND A TOWEL!"

Mine rushed over with a towel "Mine dear where were you through my whole odeal?" he asked as they made their way.

"Well they all thought it was quite funny so they didnt want me to interfere."

"And what of the pictures Mine?" he asked

"Shigure took them away from me" she answered

"THEY ARE ALL TRAITORS!" Ayame whined and Mine patted him on the back.

* * *

**Ok so it was really hard to do Ayame. *sigh***

**but i tried i really did.**

**Important! i have a poll up its up 2 u on which story i do more often! (if u didnt see it the first time )**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	12. Rin

**Feel free to give ideas! a few zodiac members left! Than it goes to the drama...O.O**

* * *

Rin was at the side in the shade watching all the Zodiac members splash around in the Ocean. Haru was once again playing around with Yuki but would glance back to Rin every now and again. Kyoko noticed this and made her way toward Rin, but cauciously, trying not to be seen. Of course Rin noticed Kyoko and glared to her direction, causing Kyoko to flinch but she stood her ground.

"Umm...dont you want to play too?" Kyoko asked, Rin looked back to the ocean.

"No"

"But...Dont you want to play with Haru too?" Kyoko asked, as she noticed Rin looking at Haru. Haru looked back to Rin and went back to messing with Yuki, which made Rin glare at him as well.

"No, he seems fine playing with Yuki" she said angriliy, and laid back on a towel covering her eyes. Kyoko bent down to her ear, and cupped her mouth. "Than do you want to play a game?" Rin remained silent. Kyoko looked at her reaction and continued, "What if it involved at getting back at Haru?"

Rin uncovered her eyes and looked to Kyoko, Kyoko was beaming at Rin's sudden change of interest. Rin got up and stood. Haru looked to Rin again at her sudden movement, they both looked at eachother blankly until Haru blew her a Kiss. Rin looked to Kyoko, "What is this game?"

Kyoko smiled and wispered her 'Game' into Rin's ear.

******XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yuki~" Haru said as he embraced Yuki. **(Take note that all the boys are shirtless ^.^ and wet. they are in the Ocean :D)(Eww..u guys are dirty! ur imagining it!)**

"Haru, please can you let go?" Yuki asked, getting no movement from him. Yuki thought for a moment and looked over to Rin was sitting...but she wasnt there.

"Haru, you are aware that Rin is no longer over there right?" Yuki said as he looked to her previous settlement. Haru looked and Yuki used that chance to throw him off and into the water. As Haru got up, Yuki was gone.

Haru though didnt mind his abandonment and immediately started to look for Rin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kyoko for a child you are very smart"

"Yah? My mama says its probably Grandma or Dad"

_'Who was Tohru's Mother?'_ Rin thought to herslef, but htan was reminded, and instantly got angry.

"Rin? Are you ok?"Kyoko asked as she held up hand to touch Rin's face. Rin knocked Kyoko's hand away, but quickly apologized.

Rin and Kyoko were sittyin on a bench a little off from a path.

"Hnn...its ok" Kyoko answered as she looked to Rin's hand.

_**Flashback**_

_"Gandpa can I go on a walk with Rin?"_

_Shishou looked to Rin, "Sure, Kyoko"_

_"We may go off the beach Grandpa is that ok?"_

_"As long as you stay with Rin, because i know she can protect you"_

_Shishou smiled at Rin, who grabbed Kyoko's hand and walked away with her"_

_"BYE BYE GRANDPA!"_

_"Bye Kyoko have a nice walk"_

**END Flashback**

Rin got up and started to walk toward the path. Kyoko jumped off from the bench but quickly lost balance, and fell face first. Rin turned to look at her, "Are you alright?"

Kyoko quickly jumped up, "Im ok" Kyoko said as she raced to Rin's side and grabbed her hand. Rin's eyes widened and Kyoko saw this and began to loosen her hold, but Rin tightened her grip. "Lets go and see what he's doing now" she stated as walked forward back to the beach holding Kyoko's hand.

It had been approxitematly 1 Hr, since they had left the beach.

**XxXxX**

Haru was running back and forth on the beach looking for Rin, he asked everybody id they saw her and they all said 'No'. Even Shishou, for his reasons's no one would knows.

As he stopped and decided to check the path leading out, he saw Rin holding Kyoko's hand coming toward him.

"Where did you go?" Haru asked as he began to catch his breath. He had rain at full speed throughout his search. "I went on a walk with Kyoko, is that wrong?" Rin asked defensively, as he stared down at Kyoko and back up to Rin. "Can you at least tell me when you go off?" he asked, Rin just smiled as Kyoko giggled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Rin remarked as she walked off with Kyoko.

Haru was left there as they walked off, with a blank face. _'What? Why wou-OH!_' he thought to himself, "Good one Rin!" Rin blew him a kiss, and as he was about to catch it Yuki knocked him to the ground and caught it himself. Haru looked up to Yuki confused, "Now i have her Kiss" Yuki said as he ran away from Haru, and of course Haru ran after him, but not like all the other reasons he had...it was to get her kiss back.

Rin sat back down at the same place she was sitting before all this happend.

Kyoko sat down beside her and hugged her Knees, "Rin, do you like me?

"What? What brings this on?"

"Well...earlier..you.."

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Kyoko for a child you are very smart"_

_"Yah? My mama says its probably Grandma or Dad"_

_'Who was Tohru's Mother?' Rin thought to herslef, but htan was reminded, and instantly got angry._

_"Rin? Are you ok?"Kyoko asked as she held up hand to touch Rin's face. Rin knocked Kyoko's hand away, but quickly apologized._

"Oh that...well it isnt you i hate, but your father"

"What? Why"

"I never truly liked him, but its the idea with him...with Tohru..." Rin said saying the last part softly and...pouted? "OH! You mean Daddy with my mommy?" she asked as she looked at Rin "Why are you angry with that? Do you like Mama too?"Kyoko asked as she began to smile widely, remembering Arisa's reaction before

Rin stood up abrumptly and started to walk to the water, making Kyoko run after her again.

Rin thought it was a good time to enjoy the Ocean while they were there.

* * *

**So? Was it good? please REVIEW! of course only if u want to...but i like a good review :D**

XD When writing my first sentence for this chapter, i had no idea what it was going to be about, but when i finished it the idea just came rushing to me :)

i dont own fruits basket :'(


	13. Hiro

"Hey Hiro"

Hiro was sitting comfortably on the sand next to Kisa, she did no better than Tohru had…it looked like a mountain…which was cute on Kisa of course.

"Wha?" Rin had dumped Kyoko on Hiro, "Your turn."

"Oi! Rin come back!" Hiro yelled after her, but she continued to walk away. Kisa had found it her duty to check up on Kyoko. "Are you ok?" she asked, Kyoko picked her self up and smiled down at them both, The defeated look on Hiro's face...ah the joy it brought for some reason. "What are you guy's doing?"

"Hmm I was making a sand castle, and Hiro was watching!" Kyoko looked down on the supposedly called 'Sand Castle' than pointed at it. "That is not a Sand Castle, more like a sand Mountain."

Kisa blushed, "Oh yeah? Can you do any better shortie?" Hiro countered. Kyoko ignored his little insult and smiled, "Of course, are you challenging me?"

"Heh, if you want to think of it as a challenge, I sure wont."

"Hmp, you and Kisa against me and…" Kyoko looked around, apparently their challenge was heard by all of the Sohma's, Shigure and Ayame were waving their hands enthusiastically, "Hmm Im going to go with Grandpa!"

Shishou smiled and joined Kyoko, leaving Hatori to stay with Shigure and Ayame…who felt non the less neglected.

"The Family will decide which is better…so GO!" Kyoko yelled as she pulled Shishou to sit on the ground as she went to fetch some water…

**XxXxX**

"…and the winner is…Kyoko and Shishou!" Shigure sand as he grabbed and picked up kyoko giving her kisses on the cheek.

"…it was so rigged…" Hiro commented….not that it was true. Kyoko's sand castle was indeed good. As Hiro's and Kisa's would crumble, and they had to start again. Kyoko had made little zodiac animals to live on her Castle, his zodiac creature though was placed next to hers with a little twig house…kind of insulting…Kisa was also placed in her castle…

"Now, Now Hiro, she one, come congratulate her!" Shigure said as he held Kyoko towards Hiro, "By what else than to give her a kiss on the cheek!"

Hiro scowled as Kisa giggled next to him, as he gave Kisa a kiss on the cheek, Kyoko quickly gave him one too before he retreated beneath everyone's humorous eyes. She jumped out of Shigures grasp, which caused him to pout. "Now Hiro you can live in my castle too!" she said as she picked her sand sheep off the ground and placed it on the Sand Castle, "Look I'll even place you with the tiger to make it look like your kissing!"

'_Oh god..' _Hiro thought as he hid from his embarrassment in his hands, Kisa behind him covering her face on his back. Kyoko giggled as she had placed the animal's so and ran to Shishou to get picked up.

Ayame had found it appropriate to take elaborate photos of Kyoko's creation, capturing every Zodiac sand creature, the sand Castle, and with the Sheep and Tiger Kissing, he even opted that Kisa and Hiro kiss while holding their Zodiac creatures in the same manner as well.

* * *

**A/N:….its short…but that's all I could think of for his chapter :D**

**Been a longtime since I've updated, it just slipped my mind ****L**

**Review? That's if you only want to of course…but I do love reviews…don't forget that :D**


End file.
